Deja de protegerme
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Tweek y Craig tienen que hacer frente a una fuerte muestra de intolerancia hacia su relación gay. ¿Serán capaces de entenderse? ¿Podrán hacer frente a este nuevo obstáculo juntos? - AVISOS: YAOI (Creek) - ONESHOT - Lenguaje fuerte


A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, tratándose South Park de un pueblo de locos con ocurrencias descabelladas y sucesos cósmicos, la llegada de un nuevo alumno a las filas de la primaria de South Park fue un acontecimiento inusual que atrajo la atención de todos los colegiales y se convirtió en motivo de murmullos los días anteriores a su aparición.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Hector Thuger entró en el colegio. La intolerancia y las burlas sobre minorías eran algo común en esas aulas (especialmente por parte de un alumno), pero las agresiones verbales, o incluso físicas, era algo que los alumnos no solían practicar. Hector no opinaba de la misma manera y, el mismo día en que llegó, se convirtió en el rey del lugar, apaleando a algunos jóvenes entre los que podríamos destacar a _Butters_ Stotch. No había terminado el día y ya se había ganado dos adeptos, más asustados por ser los siguientes en terminar llenos de moratones que por verdadera devoción, aunque fingir ser el más osado tras la espalda de alguien con mano fácil y rápida, no era un comportamiento particularmente admirable.

Obviamente, el director no tardó en intervenir. Pero, como se suele decir, es inútil reprender a quien caso no va a hacer. Largos castigos y charlas tanto con el orientador como con el director ocuparon las tardes de Hector durante toda la semana, pero su comportamiento no cambiaba. Era un niño que disfrutaba intimidando, que se sabía mejor y que buscaba demostrarlo con los puños. Pronto, todos aprendieron, por las buenas o por las malas, que lo mejor que podían hacer era evitarle.

Tweek y Craig no eran menos. No hizo falta que Tweek, asustado, casi le gritara a Craig el miedo que le tenía a Hector, imaginándose que lo atraparía en una esquina y le daría una paliza, o le esperaría escondido tras el contenedor frente a su casa para quitarle la ropa, o que le metería una mofeta muerta dentro de su mochila si se despistaba. Tampoco fue necesario que Craig observara mucho el comportamiento de ese individuo. Procuró que, tanto él como su novio, lo evitaran todo cuando pudo en la medida de lo posible.

Él lo tenía muy claro. Ese tipo se metía con cualquiera por cosas mucho más irrelevantes que la sexualidad, y ellos eran gays. Le daría igual que se metiera con él, podía decirle lo que quisiera y pegarle cuanto quisiera; no podría hacerle daño y acabaría mucho peor que él. Pero Tweek era demasiado susceptible a las acciones o palabras de los demás. No iba a permitir que la sucia boca de ese niño demasiado crecido pronunciara ni una sola letra del nombre de su pareja.

El viernes, saliendo ya del edificio, se acabó su suerte. Tuvieron la mala fortuna de que su alargada jornada en la biblioteca coincidiera con la puesta en libertad de Hector.

– Maricas de mierda.

– Ignórale – susurró automáticamente Craig, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su pareja, intentando calmar su palpable nerviosismo. – Vamos.

– ¿Estáis asustados? – Hector ajustó su paso al de la pareja, caminando casi a su lado. Sus secuaces le seguían. – ¿O tenéis prisa por ir a pelárosla? ¡Dais asco!

– C-Craig… – murmuró Tweek, sintiéndose asustado y enfadado. Con un pequeño siseo, el mencionado hizo que guardara silencio.

– No sois más que basura. ¡Eh, Craig! ¿Por qué finges ser un tipo duro, eh? No eres más que un puto maricón que va por ahí comiendo rabos – la esquizofrenia de Tweek se intensificó, y comenzó a soltar pequeños ruidos. Craig no se inmutó; le sacó el dedo y aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos. Hector no era tonto: supo instantáneamente a quién dirigir su atención. – Eh, rubito. – Craig frenó en seco, provocando que Tweek tropezara. Hector se carcajeó. – Eres imbécil, ¿verdad? Pareces ser un jodido retrasado. Apuesto a que lo único bueno que tienes es tu culo.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te…!?

– Tweek – Craig le empujó hacia atrás. Le lanzó el chullo. – Sujétame esto.

– ¿Qué? ¡Agh! ¡C-Craig!

Su novio le ignoró. Sin una mínima muestra de miedo o duda, se abalanzó contra Hector, puños por delante, y comenzó una dura pelea con él. Sin embargo, algo que no había pensado, o algo que no le pareció suficientemente relevante como para tenerlo en cuenta, inclinó la balanza en su contra. Los dos silenciosos secuaces de Hector pronto se unieron, dejando a Craig en una desventaja numérica que Tweek, tras la primera patada de uno de ellos, obviamente, no iba a consentir.

Él no era una niña que debía ser protegida. Él podía ser incluso más fiero y peligroso que su novio, especialmente cuando se enfadaba, por mucho que a Craig le costara meterse eso en la cabeza.

Tiró con fuerza el chullo al suelo y, con un feroz rugido de guerra que paralizó a los cuatro implicados durante un segundo, se abalanzó contra uno de los seguidores con una brutalidad que sorprendió, o incluso asustó, a su novio.

– ¡Eso es jugar sucio! – bramó Tweek, encajando su puño en la mandíbula del chico, tirándolo al suelo. - ¡Tres contra uno no es justo! ¡Voy a acabar con vosotros! ¡No os atreváis a tocar a Craig!

El segundo chico, sin embargo, estaba ya preparado para su salvajismo, así que pudo defenderse con relativo éxito de su golpe. Craig sonrió; no se había esperado esa reacción por parte de Tweek, pero ese chico estaba peleando mucho mejor que él. Pagó caro su pequeño despiste: una patada en el estómago le dejó casi sin aire, aunque, rápidamente, Tweek fue en su auxilio, proporcionándole el suficiente tiempo como para recuperarse.

La pelea duró varios minutos en los que, todos los implicados, perdieron el aliento y recibieron golpes que no solo les iban a seguir doliendo varios días después, sino que, además, les hicieron manchar su ropa con sangre.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, todos los que ya se habían asentado alrededor de ellos, formando un círculo de espectadores y curiosos con muchas ganas de ver a Hector y compañía perder, pero sin intención de intervenir, comenzaron a notar cómo parecían alzarse unos claros ganadores: la superioridad numérica no fue condición de victoria, y los tres acosadores acabaron huyendo del lugar, algunos con su nariz rota, otros con su tobillo torcido, pero todos gritando amenazas poco intimidantes.

Todo el círculo de admiradores estalló en vítores, acercándose a los vencedores entre alabanzas y felicitaciones que Tweek y Craig soportaron sin mucha ilusión. Rápidamente, Craig notó la forma en la que a Tweek toda esta atención le alteraba, y empezó a repartir ademanes de disgusto y a enseñar su dedo corazón a todos los que se atrevían a acercarse a ellos. El grupo comenzó a disgregarse, aunque su felicidad no disminuyó con ninguna muestra de desprecio que Craig les regaló. Por fin solos y tranquilos, Craig se acuclilló, haciendo un balance interno de los daños que era capaz de detectar en su cuerpo. A su lado, notó cómo Tweek se alejaba un momento para después volver a pararse junto a él. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una sombra azul que rápidamente identificó como su chullo. Lo cogió y lo apretó con una mano.

– ¡Ark! ¡Lo siento mucho, Craig! – exclamó Tweek, temblando con los puños apretados. – Me lo diste p-para que lo (ugh) lo c-cuidara, ¡p-pero (kek) yo lo t-tiré al suelo!

– Ni lo menciones – respondió Craig, sonriéndole. – Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo habría acabado muy mal.

– ¡C-Como si fuera a permitir q-que unos gilipollas le hicieran a-algo a mi n-novio! ¡Agh! ¡Les odio, les odio! ¡Les odio! ¡Ngh!

– Tranquilo, Tweek. Deja de pensar en ellos, no merece la pena. Han terminado mucho peor que nosotros, así que no creo que vuelvan a molestarnos.

– Sí, ¡p-pero les odio!

– Tíos… ¿estáis bien?

Ambos se giraron a mirar a su nuevo interlocutor. Token les miraba con cara de preocupación. Craig se incorporó y sacudió un poco su ropa.

– Sí – respondió con concisión.

– ¿N-Nos viste?

– Sí… habéis peleado muy bien.

– ¿¡Nos v-viste y no (ark) nos ayudaste!?

– Perdona, hermano. Yo no quiero tener problemas con esos tipos.

– ¿¡Hablas en serio!?

– Está bien, Tweek. Da igual – Craig se adelantó, interponiéndose sutilmente entre Tweek y Token. Tweek estaba demasiado exaltado por lo que acababa de suceder.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Token. – Supongo que no querréis que vuestros padres os vean así. Venid a mi casa, podéis ducharos y os lavaré la ropa.

– Gracias, tío – Craig agarró la mano de Tweek, cuyos temblores mágicamente disminuyeron. – Nos vendrá bien eso.

– Vamos.

* * *

Tweek cerró la puerta y ofreció a Craig una lata. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Bebió con ansia un gran trago de su café.

– ¡Ngh! ¡M-Mis padres sospechan! ¡E-Estoy seguro! ¡Ugh! ¡Van a llamar a la p-policía! ¡M-Me van a detener p-por agresión! ¡Gah! ¡Seguro q-que me (erk) encierran! ¡M-Me condenarán a c-cadena perpetua! ¡Agh! ¡Es demasiada presión!

– Tranquilízate, Tweek – refunfuñó Craig, bebiendo con calma. – Nuestra ropa no tiene ni una mancha, y el maquillaje que nos dejó Token ha cubierto perfectamente las marcas de la cara. Tus padres nos han visto y no sospecharon nada. No va a pasar nada de eso.

– ¡Mentira! ¡E-Estoy seguro (gek) de q-que lo saben! ¡Apuesto a q-que están avisando a la p-policía en este instante! ¡Y a t-ti también te detendrán, por (ngh) c-cómplice! ¡No quiero q-que hagan eso! ¡Aah!

– Tweek, no te van a detener por defender a tu novio de tres capullos.

– Demasiada p-presión, ¡demasiada presión!

– Ya basta – comenzando a molestarse y temiendo que el café terminara esparcido por toda la cama, Craig arrebató la taza de las manos de su novio y se levantó un instante para dejarla, junto con su lata, sobre la mesita de noche. Al girarse, encontró a Tweek encogido, con sus manos tirando de su pelo y temblando exageradamente, dirigiendo su mirada a todas partes y a ninguna a la vez. Suspiró, un poco irritado. Se colocó de rodillas frente a él y sujetó sus hombros con las manos, provocando que centrase su atención en él con un grito. – Mírame – casi amenazó. Tweek tragó saliva y Craig tomó aire. – No te va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Y a mí tampoco. Estaremos bien.

– ¡No t-todos podemos ser tan f-fríos como lo eres (erk) tú siempre, Craig! ¡No debí meterme con ellos! ¡Agh! ¡Voy a t-tener muchos (ugh) p-problemas!

– ¡Es que yo no quería que te metieras con ellos! – sorprendido, Tweek se paralizó durante el segundo que Craig tardó en recomponer su expresión. Prosiguió cuando estuvo más calmado. – No quiero que te metas en problemas, y menos por mi culpa.

– Fuiste t-tú el que comenzó la p-pelea.

– No podía soportar que dijeran esas cosas tan horribles sobre ti.

– ¡Y yo no podía (aah) soportar que te pegaran! ¿De verdad q-querías que me quedase mirando?

– Pues sí – masculló, con una nota de rabia. Acarició la mejilla de Tweek, quien se sorprendió por ello. – Odio que te hagan daño.

– ¡A mí tampoco me gusta que te hagan daño! – cabreado, Tweek empujó a Craig, tirándolo al suelo, pero yendo tras él, con una expresión que habría atemorizado a cualquiera.

– ¿Por qué cojones has…?

– Estás siendo un (guh) completo imbécil. ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Yo me siento d-de la misma manera que tú! ¡Odié cada p-palabra que te dijeron, odié cuando me d-dejaste atrás y (ngh) empezaste a pelear por tu cuenta y odié c-cuando esos gilipollas que siguen a ese cabrón se (gah) aprovecharon de ti e intentaron pegarte! ¡No me t-trates como a un debilucho! – de repente, su mirada se mostró dolida. – Pensaba que tú creías que yo era algo más…

– Tweek… - asombrado y conmovido, Craig abrazó a su novio, haciendo que este cayera sobre su cuerpo. – Perdón. Perdóname. No he pensado en tus sentimientos. No pude ver que pensabas de esta manera. Yo solo quería que no te hicieran daño. Olvidé que tú eres más fuerte que yo.

– N-No, Craig… – sonrojado, más por la sorpresa que por el abrazo en sí, Tweek intentó alejarse. Tras un par de segundos, Craig se lo permitió. – Yo no q-quise decir eso…

– Pero es la verdad – Craig sonrió, volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de su novio. – Tengo mucha suerte de que estés conmigo.

Muy avergonzado, Tweek se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Craig se limitó a apoyarse sobre sus codos, manteniéndose todavía tumbado en el suelo.

– La próxima vez m-mejor solo los ignoramos.

– Estoy de acuerdo. El labio me va a doler durante una semana.

– A mí m-me va a costar c-caminar durante un par de días.

– Al menos, les dimos una buena lección.

– ¡Sí! – rio Tweek. – ¿Viste cómo salieron corriendo?

– Fue muy divertido – sonrió Craig.

– Ya no volverán a meterse con nosotros, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Craig se difuminó, pero se esforzó por mantenerla ahí.

– Seguro.

Tweek suspiró con alegría, y Craig se sintió muy feliz de verle, por fin, tranquilo. Lo que pasara con Hector a partir de ese momento iba a ser otra historia. En ese instante, lo más importante para él era ver a su novio sonriendo.

Además, pasara lo que pasase en el futuro, ahora se daba cuenta de una cosa que antes no había sido capaz de ver. Tweek siempre iba a estar a su lado, para lo bueno y para lo malo, en las situaciones fáciles, en las difíciles y en las violentas.

Era un alivio saber que tenía, a su lado, un novio así.


End file.
